Mercenaries/Session 23
19:59 <~abudhabi> Right. Where's the natsu? 20:00 <&Remmon> maz: smashing my head against my desk because users. 20:00 -!- Namaphry is now known as Ziggy 20:01 -!- NSGuest35359 is now known as natsu 20:01 -!- Remmon is now known as Arthur 20:03 <~abudhabi> Last time, you had a little difficulty with maintenance, but you fixed that. You are due to arrive at Laberv soon(ish). 20:04 <~abudhabi> It is reputed to be a hive of scum and villainy, and thinly populated despite being a rather habitable world. 20:04 * Arthur is hoping to find the source of villainy involved in the events on Tobia. 20:05 <~abudhabi> As you draw closer to the inner system, you find that this system has an overabundant picket, just as the other worlds in the Confederation. 20:05 < Nev> "thats a lot of SDBs..." 20:06 <&Arthur> "Got to keep themselves safe from the Zhodani and the sword worlders." 20:07 <&Ziggy> "Honestly... getting a navy or army post here is more of a punishment." 20:07 < Nev> "fair enough, I'll get permission to clear the picket and then take us into land" 20:07 * Nev will do as he says 20:09 <~abudhabi> Nev: You get formalities past you, and are permitted to dock at the downport (no highport). 20:10 * Nev lands the ship and starts getting fueling sorted out 20:11 <~abudhabi> Nev: Costs 5000 Cr in berthing fees. You pay? 20:11 * Nev pays the berthing fee 20:11 * Arthur heads out to investigate whether their targets have been here. 20:12 <~abudhabi> Nev: Roll Int. 20:12 <&Ziggy> "Do you need me for anything? Despite my grousing, I do have things to do here." 20:12 < Nev> !r 2d6+2 : Just inteligence 20:12 <&Arthur> "You'd be useful to help with the investigation. 20:12 < Nev> !2d6+2 : Int 20:12 <+PainBot> Nev rolled "Int": (3+6)+2. Total: 11. 20:14 <~abudhabi> Nev: You run into some irregularities. The Refueling Union charges an extra 500 Cr on refined fuel, making that 1000Cr/ton. You're unsure whether that extra is official, or whether it goes directly into someone's pocket. 20:14 <&Ziggy> "That's a... 'Yes, find out about those ships, and try to see what cargo they picked up here without tripping any alarms?' Hmm." 20:14 <&Arthur> "Pretty much." 20:15 < Nev> ((can I roll streetwise to see if I can find out?)) 20:15 <~abudhabi> Nev: Sure. 20:15 <&Ziggy> "Whatever you say." Ziggy goes to do that while pretending she's interested in the business, not the investigation. 20:16 < Nev> !2d6+2+2 : Streetwise + Int 20:16 <+PainBot> Nev rolled "Streetwise + Int": (6+5)+2+2. Total: 15. 20:16 <~abudhabi> Nev: It's totally illegal, but the refuelers appear to consider it routine. 20:17 * Nev calls Natsu on the Radio 20:17 <~abudhabi> Ziggy, Arthur: Roll Int/Soc + Investigation. 20:17 <&Arthur> !2d6+2+2: Int+Investigate 20:17 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Int+Investigate": (2+6)+2+2. Total: 12. 20:18 <&Ziggy> !2d6+5 That too 20:18 <+PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+5 That too": (3+5)+5Thattoo. Total: . 20:18 <&Arthur> (13) 20:18 < Nev> @Hey Natsu - I'm going to need you to wander down to the refueling station and pretend to be a bit think - I'll tell you what to say but I'd like you to wear something imposing whilst complaining about some irregular fees they're charging@ 20:20 <~abudhabi> Proteus: So, you're out of a job. Again. Your business partners have deserted you on this degenerate dirtball. You will likely want to find transport off, before someone finds out that you've got considerable money on you, and some gentlemen offer to relieve you of that burden. 20:20 < natsu> @Grunts, battle dress intimidating enough?@ 20:21 < Nev> @that... may be a little too intimidating... but it could be useful - tell you what, let me try something before we bring you out as the big guns@ 20:22 <~abudhabi> Proteus: You've been doing the Confederate trade routes for a while, and happen to know a thing or two about these parts. While at the starport bar, you are approached by a Darrian woman and a Solomani man, who have the looks of off-worlders. Apparently, someone told them that you know something about merchant shipping. 20:22 <~abudhabi> Arthur, Ziggy: You are pointed at a Solomani dressed like a Darrian idling at the bar, as someone who may know something about merchant shipping on this route. 20:22 < natsu> @Grunts, I'll be waiting.~ 20:23 * Nev will hold Natsu in reserve and see if I can't convince the refueling union that their 'administrative' charges might be waived for a fellow traveler on the path. Spend some time getting the foreman drunk in a bar, trying to make them more friendly and seeing if I can't get info that Arthur needs about ships if they remember refueling them 20:23 <~abudhabi> (Y'all might describe yourselves for mutual benefit. Proteus is the new player.) 20:25 <~abudhabi> Nev: Soc/Int + Persuade. 20:25 < Nev> !2d6+2 : Int Persuade 20:25 <+PainBot> Nev rolled "Int Persuade": (4+1)+2. Total: 7. 20:26 * Arthur is wearing a boarding vacc suit, a navy issue gauss pistol on his hip and a fancy 'ceremonial' sword on the opposite side. He's got the helmet down against his backpack, since he doesn't need it in the starport itself. 20:26 < Nev> ((would there be any bonus for time since I was planning on spending a while getting him drunk?)) 20:26 <~abudhabi> Nev: Sure. 20:27 <~abudhabi> Nev: Spending 50 Cr on buying drinks for the foreman and his pals, you convince them to halve the fuel tax. 750Cr/ton, a real steal! 20:28 * Ziggy is roughly average in height for a Darrian, at 7'1". She's wearing a suit of clearly Imperial private security armour, and has a laser rifle and static sword on her back, which she clearly knows how to use. One of her eyes doesn't match. 20:28 < Nev> (thinks about deploying Natsu, figures we could do without the local mafia or equivilent that probably controls the unions here so will agree - since we are supposed to be incognito here and all) 20:30 <~abudhabi> While y'all are doing your businesses, Ishmael is looking for spare parts, to top off the supply. 20:31 * natsu is a tall broad shouldered human marine (thanks to his training on various high g planets), in his early 30's with a tendancy to blow stuff (and people up). He's normally in his Battle Dress, and takes great pride in his weapons and armour. He's not very sociable and tends to wander off looking for fights if not under orders. 20:32 <&Arthur> (He's also not with Ziggy and Arthur) 20:33 <&Ziggy> '/me is nondescript'? 20:34 * Nev is the pilot extraordinaire - Can land on a pin or pilot you around one in space - Nev is a fairly average hight human, Usually scruffy with unruley black hair and dressed either in a worn flight suit or in armour - can often be found on the bridge listening to music on his own or being sarcastic to the rest of the crew. He may have a softer side but it's not usually seen. He's responsible for dealing with the local traders 20:36 * Proteus has a relatively unassuming appearance, wearing sturdy clothes with a small pistol holster. 20:36 * Ziggy sits down across from Proteus. "I've heard the came through here. Do you know much about that?" 20:37 < Proteus> "What?" 20:39 * Ziggy checks her translator. 20:40 <&Arthur> "It's working fine Ziggy." 20:40 <~abudhabi> (Proteus speaks Te-Zlodh natively. :V) 20:41 <&Arthur> "We were told you're familiar with merchant shipping around here." 20:41 <~abudhabi> "Raptor" and "Giro's Lament". 20:41 * Ziggy sighs. 20:43 < Proteus> "'Familiar' is good. I was a merchant myself until recently." 20:44 <&Arthur> "We're looking for the origins of the trade ships Raptor and Giro's Lament. Do you know anything about either of them?" 20:44 < Proteus> "Assholes up and left without me because of 'deadlines'." 20:45 <&Arthur> "You worked on one of them?" 20:45 < Proteus> "Seriously, who does that? I thought we were partners and everything." 20:46 <~abudhabi> Arthur: He's just ranting. :V 20:46 <&Arthur> How busy's the bar? 20:46 <&Ziggy> "Happens more often than not." 20:47 < Proteus> "Still, you know? You work with someone for years and they just leave you. Just not right, that." 20:47 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Handful of people. This planet is sparse in population. 20:48 <&Ziggy> "I know. One time I got left behind on a barren high gravity world with an insidious atmosphere after a salvage operation. Because my partner wanted all of the money." 20:48 * Ziggy grins. 20:49 < Proteus> "Eesh. How did that go?" 20:51 <&Ziggy> "I was picked up by a survey scout just in the nick of time. Apparently, someone gave him a tip." 20:52 < Proteus> "Thats something, at least." 20:53 <&Ziggy> "It's funny how you can get to trust someone who you know is just in it for the money. They'll even say it outright, and still leave you doubting the plain truth." 20:54 <&Ziggy> "So, yes, I'll agree with that sentiment." 20:54 < Proteus> "True, true. Well, to the leftbehinds. May we find a way." 20:54 * Proteus empties his drink 20:55 < Proteus> "Bah, too much feeling sorry for myself. There'll be another chance sometime, probably." 20:55 < Proteus> "Anyway, you asked me something?" 20:56 <&Ziggy> "The Raptor and Giro's Lament. We'd like to know what they were doing here, where they came in from. The general manifest." 21:01 < Proteus> "Why do you want to know?" 21:02 <&Ziggy> "We've been trying to find one of their suppliers." 21:03 <&Ziggy> "So far, we don't even know what subsector their cargo came from." 21:05 < Proteus> "Thats pretty vague. Not to mention, 'Raptor' is a very popular name for a ship." 21:05 < Proteus> "Do you know how many 'Raptors' are out there?" 21:05 <&Ziggy> "They were here at the same time, it's not so common there were two of them at the same time, is it? It was months ago." 21:05 <&Ziggy> *at the same time as a Giro's Lament 21:07 < Proteus> "Regardless, while I haven't been here for very long, I do remember the name 'Giro's Lament'" 21:07 < Proteus> "Although it wasn't here I heard about it" 21:08 <&Ziggy> "Hmm." 21:08 < Proteus> "It was, what, couple of months ago? A year, give or take." 21:09 <&Arthur> "Where did you run into it then?" 21:09 <&Ziggy> "...Right." 21:10 < Proteus> "Over at Stern-Stern. I heard the name and got curious why someone would call a trader 'Lament'" 21:11 <&Ziggy> "Of course." 21:11 < Proteus> "Old ship, you know? Just got out of the overhaul there." 21:12 < Proteus> "Fresh paint and everything" 21:12 <&Arthur> "Do you know by any chance if they were carrying anything at the time? Or loading cargo?" 21:15 < Proteus> "Well, they did just get overhauled. You can't exactly leave your cargo on board when there's mechanics everywhere. And it's not like Stern-Stern is a big cargo terminal. It's more of a dead-end, trade-wise." 21:16 <&Arthur> "Well, thank you for the information. I suppose we'll have to continue our hunt." 21:17 <~abudhabi> Arthur: *beep beep* Your ship gets a message. It is automatically forwarded to you. 21:17 * Arthur checks his messages 21:18 * Ziggy looks sceptical of Proteus. 21:19 <~abudhabi> Arthur: @If you want your engineer back in one piece, you will deliver 1 million crimps to the starport deposite box #858933 within six hours.@ 21:19 <&Arthur> @Nev, did Ishmael get back?@ 21:19 <~abudhabi> Nev: Nope. 21:20 < Nev> @Not seen him for a while - guess he's having fun - there are some pretty good bars round here - you need him for something? He not answering his comm?@ 21:20 * Arthur forwards the mail to Nev 21:20 * Nev reads it 21:21 <&Arthur> @Try to locate his comm, unleash his friend if you need help.@ 21:21 <&Arthur> "Ziggy, we need to get back to the ship. It seems Ishmael ran into some trouble>' 21:21 < Nev> @oh... bugger. I'll have a chat with some guys I've managed to make friends with here and see if they can tip me the wink - otherwise I'll take Natsu out hunting@ 21:21 < Proteus> "Any problems?" 21:22 <&Arthur> @Keep Natsu out of sight for now, if we bring him out I want to have a target to hit.@ 21:22 <&Ziggy> "Not sure how that follows." 21:22 * Arthur shows Ziggy the message 21:22 < natsu> @*static*@ 21:22 * Nev will quickly have a word with the refuelers to see if they can give me the heads up on organised crime and kidnapping rings here whilst I instruct the AI to try and find Ish's comm 21:23 * Ziggy dryly comments, "Hmm. Looks like we either do what they say, or do something else, yes." 21:23 <&Arthur> "Nev and Ishmael's friend are trying to locate him." 21:23 <&Arthur> "We should see about getting some trackers we can hide in the cash." 21:24 <&Ziggy> "Yes, I have those. And we've now broadcast it." 21:26 * Arthur shrugs 21:26 <&Arthur> "You know anything about the local organised crime rings?" 21:26 * Arthur directs that at the drunk 21:26 <~abudhabi> Nev: The Refuelers deny having anything to do with kidnapping. That would be poaching on the Kidnapper's Guild territory. You're not quite sure if you believe that's the actual name of the organization. 21:26 * Ziggy considers hitting her head on the table. 21:27 < Nev> ((I wan't accusing them - I was looking to see if they'll share local knowledge with a decent guy who'll buy them booze again and tell them tales of smuggling runs, reckless piloting and general daring do)) 21:28 < Proteus> "Heh, 'organised crime' is good" 21:29 <~abudhabi> Nev: They still deny it! The foreman says he can set you up with someone who knows someone tomorrow. 21:29 < Proteus> "Honestly, short of paying taxes they might as well be standard corporations" 21:29 < Proteus> "Just, y'know, not." 21:29 * Nev tells the foreman we've been set a 6 hour deadline - who is he thinking of setting us up with? 21:30 <&Ziggy> "So long as we're evading taxes, there's plenty of profit to find in ignoring almost every other law..." 21:31 <~abudhabi> Nev: He promises to step on it in exchange for 2000Cr, which he'll have to split with the contact, whom he refuses to identify further than 'a friend of a friend'. 21:31 <&Arthur> "And it's not like companies don't do their best to evade taxes either. Anyways, we should get to the ship." 21:32 * Ziggy leads the way with a dramatic shrug, since Arthur seems reluctant to proceed without her. 21:32 < Nev> @Arthur, I've got a guy who knows a guy who might help - 'administrative overheads' work out at 2k Cr - you want me to get or you want to rely on our little friend?@ 21:32 <&Ziggy> (She also puts her helmet back on.) 21:33 < Proteus> "One more thing" 21:33 <&Arthur> @Go ahead and try it. Ziggy and me are en route back to the ship to prep.@ 21:33 * Nev Hands over the money 21:34 < Proteus> "They all work together, in one way or another. You pick a fight with one organisation, they will probably all come for you" 21:34 <&Ziggy> "In that case, I think I'd like to make my purchases before things go south." 21:34 * Arthur shrugs 21:35 <~abudhabi> Nev: You will be called. 21:35 <&Arthur> "There's what, eighty thousand people on this shithole of a world? They're in for some rude surprises." 21:35 <&Arthur> "We can take a detour, Ziggy. Let's go." 21:35 < Proteus> "Are you actually *planning* for things to go south?" 21:35 <&Arthur> "Not for us." 21:36 * Arthur follows Ziggy out 21:36 * Ziggy just points a thumb at Arthur in response to Proteus. 21:36 < Proteus> "I need another drink" 21:37 <&Ziggy> So! Ziggy would like to look for recordings of the arena on Rulzul, where they force prisoners to fight each other unarmed. Even if it means matching up Aslan and Darrians. 21:38 <&Ziggy> (Yeah, keep in mind this world has an army base and a naval base.) 21:39 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: I suppose that wouldn't be too hard to find. 21:39 * Arthur takes the time to look for any mercenary contracts on this world. 21:40 <~abudhabi> (This place only has a Military Base, according to the map.) 21:40 <&Ziggy> !2d6+4: Streetwise? 21:40 <+PainBot> Ziggy rolled "Streetwise?": (2+1)+4. Total: 7. 21:40 <~abudhabi> Arthur: How long will you be searching? 21:40 <&Arthur> An hour or two? 21:41 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Roll Int/Soc + Streetwise/Broker. 21:41 <&Arthur> !2d6+1+2: Streetwise+Int 21:41 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Streetwise+Int": (5+4)+1+2. Total: 12. 21:41 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: You find some! Not the greatest quality, though. It's 2D! 21:42 <&Ziggy> Pitiful! Well, that's not too big a problem as long as she doesn't have to show these to Near, who might have trouble taking non-holographic recordings seriously. 21:43 * Ziggy will view them later, right now she just has to confirm that the series of fights involving her mother is included. 21:43 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You quickly determine that there isn't really a market for mercenaries here. There are, however, thugs for hire from the Men For Hire criminal subgroup. 21:44 <&Ziggy> (Of course she's still pretending she just likes this stuff rather than personally involved.) 21:44 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6 21:44 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (5). Total: 5. 21:44 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: It is included! 21:44 <&Ziggy> Great! 21:44 * Ziggy is ready to return to the ship. 21:44 <&Ziggy> (I forgot to ask how much it costs, but it's probably not extreme.) 21:45 * Arthur decides to check how local law enforcement operates, covertly of course. 21:45 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: 150 Cr. 21:45 <&Ziggy> No problem. 21:46 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Int + Deception. 21:46 <&Arthur> !2d6+3+2: Deception + Int 21:46 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Deception + Int": (6+4)+3+2. Total: 15. 21:47 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Within the space of a couple of hours, you determine that the whole spaceport security is on criminal payroll. They do technically get paid salaries, but a lot of their income is bribes. 21:48 <~abudhabi> Nev: You get a call. You have a date in a cafe outside the spaceport. 21:48 <&Arthur> How's their response to crime? Wait for it to be over, then check to see if anybody was involved they can get more money off? 21:48 <~abudhabi> Arthur: 1. Check with their criminal superiors if it's something, ahem, legitimate. 2. If so, leave it be. 3. If not, get on it like a ton of bricks. 21:49 * Nev will be heading to a cafe then - I'd like some backup to ensure I'm not kidnapped as well - does natsu think he can be inconspicuous enough to follow me and keep an eye on me? 21:49 <~abudhabi> Small stuff is fodder for bribes. 21:49 <~abudhabi> Oh, you parked wrong by 1cm, that's 500 Cr. 21:50 <&Arthur> How much do I figure I'd need to slip to the local cops to ensure any altercations involving them takes the police force extra time to get 'organised'? 21:50 <&Arthur> *involving us 21:50 * Ziggy can support Nev if Arthur wants Natsu for something else. (Hint, hint.) She'll help Arthur with the money if there's time. 21:51 * Nev is fine with Ziggy lending a hand then 21:51 * Nev and Ziggy will head to the Cafe then? 21:51 * Arthur agrees with sending Ziggy. 21:51 <~abudhabi> Arthur: The Chief of Security might be persuaded with 200K-2000K Cr, depending on factors. 21:52 <~abudhabi> 2 hours until deadline, BTW. 21:53 * Arthur goes to meet the chief of security 21:53 <~abudhabi> Nev: You go to a rundown cafe just outside. A tired-looking woman is the only customer. 21:54 * Ziggy stays out of sight to avoid ruining everything. 21:54 < Nev> "Hi? You're the friend of Zac's from the Spaceport?" 21:54 * natsu remains on standby, ready to chew gum and take lives, and he's running low on gum.. 21:55 <~abudhabi> Nev: AI has replied in short order that the device is not within findable distance. 21:56 <~abudhabi> (Or destroyed. Or in a block of lead.) 21:56 * Nev confirms receipt to the AI and turns back to the woman at the table 21:57 <~abudhabi> Nev: "Yes, luv. He said you were in a hurry. Name's Joseline." 21:57 * Nev offers my hand 21:58 < Nev> "Nev - I understand you may be able to help with a problem we have" 21:58 <~abudhabi> She shakes it. "What's this you want done, then? Someone get on your nerves, and you want them taught a lesson, hm?" 21:59 < Nev> "Someone has taken one of our crew - our captain has a policy about that kind of thing - usually involving ship grade weapons" 21:59 <~abudhabi> "Ooh." 21:59 < Nev> "I need to find the crewmember so it dosn't get that far" 22:00 <~abudhabi> "Well, I disadvise overreacting, luv. The Confed boys have bigger guns than anyone here." 22:01 <~abudhabi> "Have you tried paying up?" 22:01 < Nev> "Yeh, I get that - I've no intention of going on a spree - despite his view on this kind of thing we're actually quite surgical in how we go about our work - I just need to find out where he is so we can extract him" 22:01 < Nev> "No," 22:02 <~abudhabi> "Maybe I can help you. For a price." (Roll Int+Deception, Nev.) 22:02 < Nev> "Paying for that kind of thing suggests we can't protect our own and can't deal with the fallout when its gone south for us - not a reputation we need to get" 22:02 * Ziggy mutters under her breath, 'Surgical, in a TL2 sort of way.' 22:03 < Nev> !2d6+2+1 : Int deception 22:03 <+PainBot> Nev rolled "Int deception": (4+3)+2+1. Total: 10. 22:03 <~abudhabi> Nev: She's lying. She has no intention of helping you. You get the impression that she's in on this somehow. 22:04 < Nev> "Ok, how much are you looking for?" 22:05 <~abudhabi> "Twenty kay." 22:06 < Nev> "and how can you help? I hope you understand I need at least some info about what you can do for us before I just hand over cash" 22:06 <~abudhabi> "I could find out where you friend is, luv." 22:08 < Nev> "really - you have connections with these people?" 22:09 <~abudhabi> She smiles. "I might." 22:11 < Nev> "two seconds" 22:12 * Nev sits there thinking 22:14 < Nev> "You know, playing along with you might be fun but I don't think I've got time to bother with it - I've seen people play this kind of game more than once and its pathetic and shoddy. Honestly, if you're going to make a dishonest living at least be above kidnapping, slavery and murder - and if you're going to stoop that low learn how to lie well. Its just insulting honestly you think we're that stupid" 22:14 * Nev signals Ziggy 22:15 <~abudhabi> She stops smiling. "Is that how it is?" 22:15 <~abudhabi> She stands up to leave. 22:15 * Ziggy comes in and looks for trouble. What's that signal mean? 22:15 < Nev> ((come over)) 22:15 < Nev> "oh, I'd sit down for a second if I were you" 22:16 <~abudhabi> "Now who's insulting? Do we have a deal or not?" 22:16 < Nev> "Sit down all nicey nice and talk with me or we do this the hard way" 22:17 * Ziggy looks out for Jo's own backup. 22:18 <~abudhabi> Nev: Int + Persuade. 22:18 < Nev> !2d6+2 : Int Persuade 22:18 <+PainBot> Nev rolled "Int Persuade": (1+6)+2. Total: 9. 22:18 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: The barkeep has his hands under the counter. 22:19 <~abudhabi> Nev: She sits down. "What the hell do you want, luv?" 22:19 * Ziggy gives him a friendly wave, and then gestures to suggest she'll keep Nev under control in such a way that his patron can't see it. 22:20 * Nev will open his comm so Arthur can hear what is being said 22:21 * Arthur is still trying to get at the chief of security 22:21 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You're still on that, yes. 22:21 <&Ziggy> "Perhaps I could give a summary?" 22:21 < Nev> "we will NOT be negotiating with you. We will spend more than you want for our engineer to find him and get him back from you - and if you have hurt him we will dedicate ourselves to crushing you" 22:22 <&Ziggy> "Ahem. I'm fairly certain the goal here is to get the engineer of a mercenary unit back to his ship without involving the rest of the mercenaries." 22:23 < Nev> "so get on a comm here, and now, and talk to whoever you report to and tell them they picked the wrong merc company to screw with - so if they want to carry on with business as usual, they should know when to fold" 22:23 <&Ziggy> "I'd phrase it a bit more politely and suggestively, but the general idea is sound. Also, I'd suggest doing it in a subtle way, no one needs the embarassment." 22:25 <~abudhabi> She stares at you, then presses a button on a bracelet. "Fine. Have it your way, luv." She proceeds to subvocalize. Roll... Int, I guess, to read lips? 22:25 <&Ziggy> (Recon?) 22:25 <&Ziggy> !2d6+2 22:25 <+PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+2": (1+3)+2. Total: 6. 22:25 < Nev> !2d6+2 22:25 <+PainBot> Nev rolled "2d6+2": (6+5)+2. Total: 13. 22:26 * Arthur instructs Ishmael's friend to track that call 22:27 <~abudhabi> Nev: You get the gist of what she's saying; she's got a subvocal mic. Basically what you told her to say - that the merc friends of the kidnapped engineer are pissed and want him back. 22:27 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Ishmael's friend comms back. @Affirmative. Call tracked.@ 22:28 <&Arthur> @Get me a location on that and see if you can eavesdrop and track any further calls from there.@ 22:29 <&Arthur> (Is my search for the chief of security on hold while Nev's talking or is there waiting/secretaries/bureaucracy going on?) 22:30 <~abudhabi> Arthur: No, it is not. You're waiting outside some undersecretary's office. @Location is twenty meters west, hundred and fifty meters north and twenty meters down from the starport's main comm tower.@ 22:31 <&Arthur> @Natsu, get your stealth gear out and have a look there will you? Eyes in the sky will help.@ 22:32 * natsu switches on his visilight camo and grav belt and leaves the ship to investigate 22:32 * Arthur decides to press the subject by throwing around diplomatic papers and harsh language. 22:32 < natsu> (well float around and look at shit which his Bio sight & sensors) 22:33 <~abudhabi> natsu: You shortly arrive at the scene. You see a bunch of starport building. A rundown hotel, a hangar, something that looks like an assembly plant of some sort. 22:33 <&Arthur> (Harsh diplomatic language, that is. Things like "Highly irregular, trade sanctions, etc.) 22:33 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Roll Soc + Persuade/Diplomat. 22:33 <~abudhabi> natsu: What are you doing with the contact? 22:33 <&Arthur> !2d6+2: Persuade+Soc 22:33 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Persuade+Soc": (3+2)+2. Total: 7. 22:34 < natsu> @Arthur, I see some space port buildings, a decrepid hotel, and an assembly plant @ 22:34 <~abudhabi> (*Nev) 22:34 * Nev once she finishes talking 22:34 < Nev> "so then... what did they say?" 22:34 <&Arthur> @The hotel sounds like the most likely location.@ 22:34 * Ziggy is... peacekeeping. 22:35 <~abudhabi> Nev: "They... suggest you pay up." 22:35 < Nev> "sigh..." 22:35 * Nev comms arthur 22:35 * natsu scans the hotel with his bio sight from more angles 22:35 * Arthur is commed twice by Nev 22:35 < Nev> @Arthur, they're too stupid to give up without a fight@ 22:36 <&Arthur> @Can they hear you?@ 22:36 <&Arthur> @No, better question. Can they hear me?@ 22:36 < Nev> @one of them can - do you want her to hear you@ 22:36 < Nev> @one sec@ 22:36 * Nev puts the com on the table and switches it to speaker mode 22:36 * Nev ignore that 22:37 < Nev> @No@ 22:37 <&Arthur> @Tell them we'll pay, get the heavy stuff from the locker if you're not already packing and head to the attached coordinates. Natsu's already there scouting and I'll join you shortly.@ 22:38 * Nev appears to be visably surprised 22:39 < Nev> @Ok... if you're sure about that@ 22:39 * Nev turns off the com 22:39 < Nev> "apparently we have better things to do than deal with you... consider yourself lucky something actually important turned up. You'll have your money" 22:40 < Nev> "Lets get back to the ship Ziggy - something important has come up" 22:40 <~abudhabi> She smiles with a mixture of relief and satisfaction. "Goodbye, luvs." 22:40 <&Ziggy> "Great... more trouble." 22:41 * Ziggy heads out, pretending to relax until she's out of line of sight, whereupon she goes back to being very nervous. 22:41 < Nev> "take a tip from a fellow professional 'luv'. find a better game to play - I know people who used to do this kind of stuff - they either got smart and quit or got dead" 22:41 * Nev follows Ziggy 22:42 <&Ziggy> "Honestly, it sounds like a good gig so long as one sticks to civilian targets." 22:42 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Your strong language gets you nowhere fast. 22:43 <&Arthur> (I'm outside the office of whoever's in charge right now, arguing with the secretary?) 22:43 <~abudhabi> (yes.) 22:43 * Proteus is, after a very interesting conversation earlier and another stiff drink on the lookout for a way off-planet. 22:44 < Nev> "most civilian targets can't afford enough to make it worth doing - those that can are also able to hire people like us. Its only a matter of time before you piss off the wrong person or end up killing someone who's familiy dont forget and can buy a lot of gun hands. And its just wrong" 22:44 <~abudhabi> Proteus: Welp, there's a ship called Heimdall in port. Not big, but newly arrived. Perhaps you could ask them? 22:44 <&Arthur> "Miss, you don't seem to understand this situation and I'm done wasting my time. Your boss has sixty seconds to clear his desk and let me in or you've got an interplanetary incident on your hands." 22:44 <&Ziggy> "I'm pretty sure it's cheaper to pay the ransom than to hire people like us." 22:45 <~abudhabi> Arthur: "Sir, I must insist that you leave, else I will have to call security." 22:45 * Proteus looks for contact information and trys to call them 22:45 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Your comm rings. 22:46 * Arthur answers 22:46 <&Arthur> "One moment, I need to answer this." 22:46 < Proteus> "Hello. Are you the captain of the 'Heimdall'?" 22:47 <&Arthur> @That is me, who am I talking to?@ 22:47 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Unknown comm number. Not classified or whatever. 22:48 <~abudhabi> (Not in your contact list.) 22:48 < Proteus> @Hi, My name is Proteus, and I am currently looking for transport off-planet.@ 22:48 < Proteus> @Do you have any capacities in that regard available?@ 22:48 <&Arthur> @Ah. I suspect you're looking for my broker. I'll bring him into the call.@ 22:48 * Arthur sets up a three-way with Nev 22:49 < Nev> @Arthur? Whats the situation - is Natsu in position? We're heading back to the ship to kit up now@ 22:50 <&Arthur> @Nev, this is Proteus. He's looking for transport off-world. I'll meet you at the ship soon and keep this line open so I can hear you. Can you go through the details with him?@ 22:50 * Nev is thrown for a second 22:51 < Nev> @Err... Ok - can do@ 22:51 < Proteus> @Erm, Hi?@ 22:51 < Nev> @Ok Mr... Proteus? Are you looking to sign on or to book passage?@ 22:52 < Proteus> @Sign on? Do you have any positions free?@ 22:53 <&Arthur> "Right. Now then, miss. Your choice. You can let me in there right now or you can call security to cart me off and I'll be back in two week to pick up the remains of my kidnapped crewmember. Along with a fleet to deal with the bunch of incompent or corrupt security officials who did nothing to prevent the loss of an envoy of the third Imperium." 22:53 < Nev> @Depends on what you can do - you much of a figher - we are a merc company. Other than that any ship board experience?@ 22:53 <&Arthur> *two weeks 22:54 < Proteus> @Basically I would be available for that, since I am currently not otherwise employed.@ 22:54 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Roll Soc + Persuade. 22:54 <&Arthur> !2d6+2: Not Int? 22:54 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Not Int?": (5+2)+2. Total: 9. 22:54 * Arthur is much better at intimidation than he is at being nice and diplomatic 22:55 < Proteus> @Well, i have worked several terms on board a navy ship as engineer.@ 22:55 < Nev> @Good, good. Any experience with jump drives?@ 22:55 <~abudhabi> The secretary is about to call security, when the intercom on her desk buzzes. @Stand down, Kay. Let him in.@ 22:55 < Proteus> @That was part of my job, yes.@ 22:56 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You get to see the police chief. Middle-aged, balding, overweight. Ill-fitting security uniform. 22:56 <~abudhabi> s/police/security 22:56 < Nev> @Well, I think we might actually have a job for you - any combat experience?@ 22:57 <&Arthur> Sounds like a police chief alright 22:57 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Would you like to negotiate them looking the other way as you do some shooting? 22:57 <&Arthur> I'm actually planning to offer them a choice. 22:58 * Arthur enters and introduces himself as Arthur Steinmann, Imperial Marines and captain of the Imperial trader Heimdall. 22:59 <~abudhabi> "Alexy Zephon, Chief of Security." 22:59 < Proteus> @I have basic knowledge in interpersonal combat as well as practical experience during ship-to-ship encouters.@ 23:00 <&Arthur> "Mister Zephon, I have a problem here and, by extension, so do you. One of my crewmembers was abducted on this world, we've received a ransom demand. I want him back and it is against Imperial protocol to negotiate with kidnappers, as you well know." 23:00 < Nev> @perfect - we can deffinately take you on, if you meet us at the ship we can discuss terms and the like@ 23:00 <~abudhabi> "So?" 23:01 <&Arthur> "I've also got a considerable amount of information suggesting that you are aware of these practices and are, directly or indirectly, in contact with those responsible." 23:01 <~abudhabi> He snorts. "And?" 23:01 < Proteus> @Wonderful. The 'Heimdall', yes? What berth?@ 23:02 <&Arthur> "So I'm going to make this very simple for you. I need my crewmember back. I will give you a chance to arrange such, if you believe it within your power. Otherwise, I have my people ready to move and retrieve him themselves, in which case all I need from you is what I understand to be your usual response to disputes in the criminal underworld, that is, for you to do nothing." 23:03 * Nev gives proteus information about where we can be found 23:03 * Proteus pack his stuff and makes his way towards the ship. 23:04 <&Arthur> "In either case, I intend to take my ship and leave as soon as this matter is resolved, so we will not cause you any further trouble." 23:04 <~abudhabi> He looks as though he is about to start acting indignant at the accusation, now that he's heard it in full. Then he reconsiders. You can almost see the gears turning in his head. 23:05 <~abudhabi> Arthur: "We will not involve ourselves in this matter," he decides. "*How* we don't involve ourselves in this matter is up to you, and your... budget, shall we say?" 23:07 <&Arthur> "My budget is the silence of myself, my crew and the assets I've contact on world. And a promise not to cause too much collateral damage. Unless you'd like to implicate yourself further in this whole bribery matter on the record?" 23:07 <&Arthur> *contacted 23:07 * Ziggy is relieved to get back to the ship without Nev getting shot at. Not getting shot at herself is also good. Now she can get into her extremely well-armoured vacc suit and trade up her magrail and heavy laser rifle. 23:08 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Roll Int + Persuade -2. 23:08 <&Arthur> !2d6+2+2-2: Int+Persuade 23:08 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Int+Persuade": (4+2)+2+2-2. Total: 8. 23:08 * Arthur is still good at intimidation 23:08 < Proteus> ((When do I arrive at the ship)) 23:09 <~abudhabi> Proteus: Whenever you like. 23:10 <~abudhabi> You star at each other for a minute. He gives up first. "Fine. Have it your way, Captain. *We* will not be overly eager to respond... when did you plan your move?" 23:11 <&Arthur> @Natsu, what's your analysis on that hotel?@ 23:11 <~abudhabi> (It's inhabited.) 23:12 <~abudhabi> (Run-down.) 23:12 <~abudhabi> (Pretty non-descript.) 23:12 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6 23:12 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (6+5). Total: 11. 23:12 <~abudhabi> 11 contacts. 23:13 * Proteus arrives at the ship and...buzzes? 23:13 * Nev will step out in an armoured vac suit and carrying a Gaus support weapon 23:14 < Nev> "Who're you?" 23:14 * Ziggy also looks intimidating. Her laser rifle could probably kill someone just by being dropped on their head. 23:14 < Proteus> "Erm, my name is Proteus. I was supposed to meet a Mr. Nev here." 23:14 <&Arthur> "I figure ten to fifteen minutes tops. Please don't call your contacts, your comms are being monitored. With any luck they'll back down when we come knocking." 23:15 < Nev> "Oh yeh! Right - sorry. We're a little distracted at the moment" 23:15 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Roll Int + Deception. 23:15 <&Arthur> !2d6+2+3: Int+Deception: Sense motive? 23:16 <&Arthur> !2d6+2+3: Int+Deception Sense motive? 23:16 * Proteus looks at the equipment they are carrying. 23:16 < Proteus> "Distracted?" 23:16 < Nev> "come in, Natsu, ishmail and Arthur are all away at the moment but we should be seeing them soon. I'll introduce you to ziggy now if you want and then we can get you kitted up" 23:17 < Nev> "Honestly, one of our crew got careless and was picked up by the locals - they're trying to extort us and they're about to get a nasty surprise" 23:17 < Proteus> "Wait, I heard that story. And that name..." 23:18 -!- PainBot painbot@Nightstar-imtnvl.adsl.tpnet.pl has quit timeout: 121 seconds 23:18 <&Ziggy> "Yes, yes you did. What a coincidence." Her tone is dry. 23:18 <~abudhabi> Arthur: The chief shrugs, folds his hands behind his head and puts his legs on the desk. You get the impression that you have nothing to fear from the security forces, but you also get the impression that the chief here hopes you will fuck this up somehow and get yourself killed. 23:18 < Proteus> "Oh god. You're the people from the bar, aren't you?" 23:19 -!- PainBot painbot@Nightstar-8fcpde.adsl.tpnet.pl has joined #Traveller 23:19 -!- mode/#traveller PainBot by ChanServ 23:19 * natsu heads back to the ship.. 23:19 < Proteus> "So, I guess this is the 'things going south', then?" 23:19 < Nev> "The bar? Sound like you've met Natsu then..." 23:19 <&Ziggy> @It feels worth pointing out that what we're doing is completely illegal. If the military gets called in, they can sentence us to anything from exile to death. At least, after we start using the weapons, merely carrying them probably isn't a death sentence, just a serious crime.@ 23:19 <&Arthur> "Don't get your hopes with regards to my demise, chief. A few local thugs don't even rate on my radar." 23:19 * Arthur heads back to the ship 23:20 < Nev> "Going south? Nah, we know where he is and we can almost certainly do this with no collateral damage - this is pretty good apart from the local gangs thinking they can get one over on us" 23:20 <&Arthur> @I've arranged matters with the police. We'll have plenty of time to vacate the premise.@ 23:21 < Proteus> "So, this is *normal* for you?" 23:21 <&Ziggy> @...so, you trust the corrupt cops to keep their promises?@ She giggles weakly. 23:21 <~abudhabi> Right, then. There remains 30 minutes until the deadline is up. I think we'll continue this next week. 23:21 <&Arthur> @I trust they're at this point more afraid of us than of their criminal overlords.@ 23:22 < Proteus> ((Never underestimate the stupidity of organized criminals in regards to their chances)) 23:22 <&Ziggy> @That... isn't...@ She sighs.